Naruto VI britannia
by azure-flame-sky
Summary: naruto is not from the ninja world. he was born as Naruto VI britannia son to Lelouch and C.C . 5 years after his birth C.C has come for her son. Watch as Naruto takes the code geass world by storm and how he changes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Back when Lelouch was the king of the world he and C.C went on a trip to the elemental countries during the second great ninja war. Due to Lelouch's help he was named Yondaime hokage. During their stay Lelouch and C.C had sex that resulted in their heir. Naruto VI Britannia. He was born on the night of the kyuubi attack and Lelouch sealed the Kyuubi into little naruto. Now five years later C.C has come back for their heir.**

A five Naruto Uzumaki was getting beaten up by many villagers for being the sacrifice for the nine tails fox the kyuubi kitsune. Naruto whimpered from the beatings he was getting as a Chunin raised a kunai he had. "Time to die demon brat!"

At the time C.C was walking around the village after seeing sarutobi demanding that she go get little Naruto and take him back with her to ashford academy.

C.C hears the Chunin about to take Naruto's life and rushes in front of the Chunin to block the kunai. "I won't let you harm this innocent boy! He's done nothing wrong! Let the boy go!"

The Chunin smirked. "Since your sticking up for the boy you can die first!" The Chunin rammed the kunai into the girl's skull as the girls blood splattered everywhere on the walls and onto the ground. "That demon whore can go die in hell!" looking at naruto the Chunin smirked as some jonin pinned naruto down. "Now its time for you to die kyuubi!

Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "_It can't end like this! I won't die! I can't die! I have so many dreams! I need power to save myself! Anyone please give me the power I desire! For I Naruto Uzumaki will kill anyone who dares threaten my existence!"_

C.C hearing this gasps slightly. "_This boy he's my son? He looks so much like Lelouch except for the blond hair. He acts like Lelouch a lot and he has my eyes."_**(In my story Naruto has C.C's gold eyes.)** C.C grabs Naruto's hand as he is sent into a white world showing memories of his past some he didn't even remember. "Naruto Uzumaki I can grant you the power you desire. Accept this power and you will form a contract between me and you. Will you accept this power and crush all foes that dare stand in your way?"

Naruto closed his eyes thinking for a few minutes then he reopened his eyes with new determination in his eyes. "If this is the only way to save my life then so be it! I accept your contract!" the scene would return back to where the Chunin was about the thrust the kunai into Naruto's heart as Naruto open his eyes his left eye bearing the crane geass symbol as he grabbed the kunai. Grinning lightly Naruto looked at the Chunin with the geass symbol glowing brightly. "Not today boys, I got a new reason to live for!" With unrivaled speeds Naruto tossed the Chunin at a wall forcing the jonin off of him as the Chunin fell to the floor dead from the impact.

The jonin glared at Naruto before rushing at him. "Today you die demon!" The jonin took out their katana's slashing Naruto many times. What they did not realize is that Naruto used his newly acquired speed to grab one of the katana's the jonin had.

Naruto glared at them before spitting on the ground. "Pathetic you're not even fast enough to even cut me." With a grin naruto looked at the jonin. "You had your fun, now it's my turn!" naruto jumped high into the air before ramming into the jonin slashing them into tiny pieces. Naruto smirked lightly before collapsing to the ground were C.C caught him.

C.C looked at Naruto and smiled. "Now my son lets get you to sarutobi. I am getting you out of this hellhole and taking you to where you will be accepted back to your family." Standing up C.C started to run to the hokage tower ignoring the mummers of "demon" and "demon whore"

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Next time C.C takes naruto to Ashford academy. Will he be able to fit in there and finally get the love and family he desires?**

**Oh and if you all are wondering how Lelouch sealed the kyuubi into naruto and wasn't executed by Suzaku wearing the zero suit it's quite simple. Before coming to the elemental countries with C.C he simply created an exact clone of himself. So basically Suzaku killed his clone not the real Lelouch.**

**Naruto's geass: he bends time and space and is able to move at speeds no one has ever seen before. To everyone else it is like that but naruto actually slows down time for everyone else.**


	2. Sad Announcement

To all my readers of Naruto Vi Britannia And Village of the Kitsune.

I have thought of this long and hard, and I do not know if I will be coming back to witing another chapter for either of those stories.

I have lost my writing skills and such, so for now, I have turned to writing story challanges.

I advise to everyone who reads this, and is a good writer of fanfiction stories, to try your hand at my challanges.

Or you can tell your friends as well. Just tell me in pm what story you want to try. 


	3. Update for both of my stories

There are two things I need to discuss, but this is mainly an update about the future of my two stories.

Ok so the first update. I have completely lost any muse to finish those stories, so I will probably put these up for adoption. For those of you who are reading this. Before you come and message me saying that you want to take up the stories, I have some rules for you to be able to take the stories and continue where I left off, or completely remake it.

You have to have written a story before, that is quite good, and a lot of people have reviewed it.

You also have to have good writing skills for when you write a story.

Now why do I have those two rules? Well it is simple really. While looking over the chapters I made for them, I have come to realize that quite frankly, I suck at writing stories. I put the chapters too short, and in the past, that had caused people to complain, wanting me to make them longer. Also I don't want the stories ending up being forgotten, and not liked by many people. I'm not saying that it has to be perfect, I just really don't want the story to be crappy, and have a lot of people saying that it is horrible.

Now that the first thing is over with, I need to talk about my second thing.

For quite a while now, I have had ideas for stories in my head, but I know I would suck at even writing a preview of it. So I have come to this conclusion.

I am better off writing the story ideas as challenges, Like the great challenger has been doing. That way, my story ideas will be off in good hands, and I now they won't just be idea's in my head. So far only two people have taken up a story from my challenges. So I advise to the people who are reading this. If you have wrote good stories, please contact me in regards for taking up the challenges, or message a fan fiction writer on this website that you know who would do a good job with one of my challenges, and ask them to look at my challenges.

I thank you all for taking some time to read this.


End file.
